Serendipity
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Yoonmin} Yoongi et Jimin sont mariés et heureux, mais il leur manque quelque chose pour compléter le tableau.


Park Jimin paraissait avoir tous les tics de la nervosité en même temps. Les mains jointes calées entre ses cuisses pour éviter de se les tordre, le genou tressautant toutes les demi-secondes, il regardait l'horloge de la salle d'attente en laissant échapper un long soupir tremblant d'impatience. Autour de lui, il y avait deux couples. S'ils étaient aussi anxieux que lui, il n'arrivait pas à le percevoir, mais au moins, eux, ils pouvaient se soutenir à deux dans cette attente interminable. La secrétaire installée à l'entrée du bâtiment se leva pour venir dans sa direction.

— Ce sera bientôt votre tour, monsieur Park Jimin, dit-elle sur un ton désolé. Mais je dois vous informer que vous devez être deux pour…

— Je sais, je sais, coupa Jimin, un peu trop sèchement à son goût. Il va arriver, il sort du travail et…

Il se tut, sentant sa voix commencer à trembler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoongi n'était toujours pas à ses côtés, il devait avoir débauché une heure auparavant. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche : il n'affichait aucun message, aucun appel en absence, tout comme il l'avait laissé cinq minutes plus tôt. Il ne répondait pas non plus à ses tentatives d'appel. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Jimin se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'était pas le moment que Yoongi lui pose un lapin. Il n'était plus capable se rester assis sur une chaise. Plus il voyait la grande aiguille de l'horloge bouger, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Des sueurs froides commençaient à couler le long de sa nuque. Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière lui, des aurevoirs lointains, puis une voix claire.

— Messieurs Min Yoongi et Park Jimin.

Il se retourna lentement. Était-ce la fin ? Devrait-il faire demi-tour en direction de la première bouche de métro du quartier ? La femme lui faisait signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

— Il est fâcheux de ne pas voir votre époux, dit-elle avec plus de pitié que de sévérité.

— Je suis là ! s'écria une voix au loin.

Yoongi courait vers eux, une mallette trop remplie sous le bras, le manteau défait de ses épaules dans l'effort. Il semblait avoir participé à un marathon en plein mois de juillet tellement il avait la respiration saccadée. Le regard en panique, il essayait de dire quelque chose à Jimin à travers les yeux, mais son compagnon était tellement paralysé par ses propres angoisses qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

— Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

— Entrez messieurs, dit Madame Lee, la dame qui les attendait avec un sourire.

Jimin n'avait donc pas pu avoir la réponse à sa question mais il n'insista pas : la présence de Yoongi l'avait soudainement rassuré. Il poussa un soupir libérateur en arrangeant les mèches noires de son compagnon qui partaient dans tous les sens à cause de sa course effrénée. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises qui leur étaient attribués devant le bureau de Madame Lee, dont le nom était inscrit sur une tablette dorée bien en évidence sur la porte de la pièce. Agée d'une quarantaine d'années, elle était l'une des responsables de l'établissement. Son bureau était à la fois chargé et ordonné, comme en témoignaient les centaines de dossiers qu'elle avait sur les bras. Elle paraissait douce et sérieuse à la fois : cela faisait partie de son métier. Elle se devait d'être rassurante tout en ayant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur dans les cas dont elle se chargeait.

— Ceci est donc notre dernier rendez-vous, commença-t-elle.

— En effet, répondit Yoongi qui se releva d'un bond.

Il posa sa mallette sur le bureau et en sortit précipitamment une grande quantité de papiers. Les yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise, elle le regarda trier fébrilement les documents. Jimin ne s'était pas attendu à cela non plus, il lui avait semblé que tout avait été déjà rassemblé dans leur dossier.

— J'ai de nouvelles lettres de recommandation, le rapport de la psychologue, notre dossier médical, énuméra-t-il avec un débit inhabituellement rapide.

— Nous avons déjà vu tout ceci, coupa-t-elle avec bienveillance. Détendez-vous, tout est en ordre, tout est prêt, on ne va pas vous dire non au dernier moment alors que toutes les étapes préliminaires ont été passées et validées.

Yoongi s'immobilisa, les joues rougissantes. Il se rassit en douceur, confus.

— Je voulais être sûr, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Madame Lee.

— Je sais que cela a été difficile pour vous ces dernières années, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Mais si on est là aujourd'hui c'est pour clore le dossier, cette fois pour de bon et positivement.

Jimin baissa la tête pour cacher le voile humide qui recouvrait ses yeux au souvenir de ces quatre dernières années remplies de faux espoirs. Madame Lee se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher du couple. Elle les appréciait sincèrement et comprenait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à cet instant. Elle les avait accompagnés depuis le début, assistant malgré elle aux revers de fortune. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle prit les mains de Jimin avec tendresse.

— Vous pouvez souffler à présent. Les premiers contacts ont été plus que favorables en plus de cela. Nous savons que la petite sera heureuse dans le cocon que vous avez mis en place pour elle.

Le sourire, les paroles douces, les gestes amicaux, elle faisait vraiment son possible pour mettre à l'aise le jeune couple. Cependant, le nœud dans la gorge de Jimin ne voulait pas se desserrer.

— N'attendons pas plus alors, reprit-elle gaiement en prenant la direction de la porte. Allons voir Hana.

Un grand sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Yoongi. Il attrapa la main de Jimin pour l'aider à se lever. Madame Lee les conduisit dans une autre aile du bâtiment. La décoration changea drastiquement après avoir franchi une double porte épaisse. Les murs étaient colorés, parsemés de dessins, de panneaux éducatifs, d'affiches informatives. Ils pouvaient même entendre des voix et des rires. Les doigts de Jimin se resserrèrent sur ceux de Yoongi. Ce-dernier comprenait ses angoisses mieux que quiconque, et au fond de lui il s'en voulait d'être arrivé au dernier moment.

— Relève la tête, donne ton plus beau sourire, tout se passe bien Minnie, lui dit-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir quelques minutes, laissant Madame Lee entrer dans une salle sans eux. Le couple avait besoin d'un moment d'intimité.

— Regarde-moi, continua Yoongi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été en retard.

— Pourquoi l'étais-tu ? demanda Jimin dans un murmure. Tu ne pouvais pas…

— Je sais, soupira son vis-à-vis en baissant les yeux. Je suis aussi nerveux que toi, je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de partir du studio. Et le trafic n'a pas aidé.

— Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, fit Jimin douloureusement.

— Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Yoongi le serra dans ses bras, incapable de se trouver des excuses, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, espérant l'aider à évacuer son stress.

— Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. D'ici deux minutes, nous allons retrouver notre bébé. Cette nuit, elle dormira enfin à la maison. Tu peux respirer maintenant.

— Notre bébé, répéta Jimin faiblement.

— Oui, officiellement _notre_ bébé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement avec émotion, et enfin le visage de Jimin se détendit. Yoongi cueillit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues avec tendresse.

— Je t'aime, Park Jimin, chuchota-t-il.

— Je t'aime encore plus, Min Yoongi.

Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux de longues secondes. Jimin avait retrouvé le sourire, l'air serein. Madame Lee réapparut, rompant ce moment hors du temps.

— Vous pouvez entrer à présent, annonça-t-elle avec joie.

Il semblait que cet instant d'apaisement dans le cœur de Jimin ne fut de courte durée, car un autre genre de crainte s'empara de lui au moment où il se tourna vers Madame Lee. La main de Yoongi dans son dos lui permettait de s'accrocher à la réalité, alors il avança lentement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle. Remplie de coussins et tapis, de jeux, c'était un paradis pour des enfants en bas âge. Cinq éducatrices veillaient sur une dizaine de petits êtres de six à vingt-quatre mois, tous orphelins attendant un foyer. Yoongi et Jimin cherchèrent des yeux celle pour qui ils étaient là. Une jeune femme s'avança vers eux, tenant une enfant par les mains, l'aidant à marcher à petits pas. Hana avait neuf mois. Elle ne marchait pas encore toute seule mais elle cavalait avec enthousiasme pour peu qu'on lui tînt les mains. On lui avait mis une petite robe blanche pour cette occasion spéciale, avec des souliers assortis et un petit bandeau à fleurs sur ses fins cheveux noirs. Le cœur de Jimin se serra en la voyant s'approcher avec un petit gazouillement de joie. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Bonjour Hana, tu me reconnais ?

Il ne saurait dire si effectivement la petite fille avait conscience de qui il était mais elle se précipitait droit sur lui avec des petits pas parfois incertains, accompagnée de la jeune éducatrice qui avait le visage illuminé d'un sourire. Yoongi s'était un peu mis en retrait avec Madame Lee, admirant la scène avec émotion. Jimin tendit les bras vers le nourrisson et, aussitôt qu'elle fut à sa portée, l'éducatrice la lâcha en même temps qu'il la prit par la taille. Elle tendit ses petits bras potelés à son tour vers le cou du jeune homme. Il n'eut plus aucune crainte. Ils avaient eu un coup de foudre pour cette petite, et elle semblait les avoir choisis aussi. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses petites joues et la serra contre son cœur. Il l'aimait déjà profondément.

Yoongi s'approcha à son tour, se baissant pour être à leur hauteur. Jimin laissa Hana porter attention à sa présence et l'accueillir avec un sourire. Yoongi lui embrassa le front, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les cinq visites de consolidation avaient porté leurs fruits. Ils avaient passé des heures à apprendre à se connaître sous la surveillance des éducatrices et de Madame Lee. Le début n'avait pas été aussi idyllique mais Jimin avait tissé des liens forts avec l'enfant très vite.

Une deuxième éducatrice leur apporta les affaires de Hana, réunis en deux sacs. Ses jouets, quelques vêtements et accessoires, son nécessaire de toilette… Bien sûr Jimin et Yoongi avaient déjà rempli la chambre de l'enfant avec d'autres jouets, vêtements, des couches, de tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour s'occuper d'elle. Il était temps pour Hana de quitter son centre d'accueil et commencer sa nouvelle vie. Le jeune couple se releva, la petite fille confortablement installée dans les bras de Jimin.

— Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être convaincue que vous êtes les parents qu'il faut à ce petit cœur, dit Madame Lee en leur serrant les mains. Votre patience a été récompensée. N'hésitez pas à donner de vos nouvelles.

— Je vous remercie profondément, dit Jimin avec un sourire lumineux.

— Vous êtes une famille à présent.

**xXx**

Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils en étaient là : à l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'ils avaient consulté tellement de fois, tenant Hana dans les bras. Leur fille. Yoongi avait rangé avec soin les papiers d'adoption signés dans sa mallette. Le ciel était clair et prometteur mais un petit vent frais leur rappelait qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter l'hiver. Hana posa sa petite main sur la joue de Jimin, le regardant avec ses grands yeux couleur chocolat.

— Et si on allait à la maison, lui dit-il.

Yoongi réajusta le manteau de la petite fille pour éviter que le vent n'effleure son cou et il les mena jusqu'à la voiture. Le siège-auto pour bébé était déjà installé à l'arrière. Ils s'étaient entraînés à l'avance pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et être sûrs de savoir faire le jour J. Yoongi se chargea d'installer Hana pendant que Jimin mettait les bagages dans le coffre. Elle ne se plaignait pas et paraissait même heureuse de faire un voyage, agitant ses bras avec excitation. Elle réclama néanmoins un doudou et Yoongi sortit de sa mallette un petit pingouin en peluche qu'elle attrapa aussitôt. Il pouvait la regarder des heures.

— Tu veux rester avec elle à l'arrière ? demanda Jimin.

Son compagnon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ce qui élargit le sourire de Jimin.

— Allô papa ? fit-il avec amusement, cramponné à la portière ouverte côté chauffeur.

Yoongi se tourna vers lui, surpris par ce surnom. Ils se mirent ainsi d'accord : Jimin prit le volant de la voiture de son mari pendant que ce-dernier veillerait sur Hana durant le trajet. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'enfant. Un jour elle l'appellerait « papa ». Cela faisait quatre ans que Jimin et lui avaient décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure, et il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Hana portait désormais son nom, cela avait été longuement discuté avec Jimin et ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Min Hana.

— Da ! disait-elle fièrement en tendant le pingouin en peluche à Yoongi.

— Da ? répétait-il.

— Dada da !

Jimin jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Plus rien ne pouvait effacer son sourire à présent.

— Si tu le dis je veux bien te croire ! ajouta Yoongi comme si sa fille venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement pertinent.

Et Hana étala les quelques syllabes qu'elle avait déjà dans son répertoire, et Yoongi l'écoutait, subjugué. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail qui s'ouvrit automatiquement après que Jimin ait appuyé sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande noire. Au cours de leur carrière, ils avaient pu s'offrir à deux une maison agréable, avec un jardin bien entretenu, et suffisamment d'espace à l'intérieur. Yoongi était un des compositeurs et paroliers principaux de l'agence RM Entertainment. Il s'était fait connaître durant ses premières années de carrière en rappant sur scène avec Kim Namjoon, le producteur et PDG de RM Ent. Si Namjoon sortait encore des albums régulièrement, Min Yoongi, vingt-huit ans, préférait composer, écrire et passer du temps avec sa famille.

Jimin, lui, avait eu une carrière fulgurante dans la prestigieuse compagnie Universal Ballet. Sa carrière était en pause depuis trois ans environ, mais les portes lui étaient toujours ouvertes. Il avait repris des entraînements légers deux fois par semaine et il était évident qu'à vingt-six ans, il n'avait pas l'âge de partir à la retraite.

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée, juste devant la porte du garage. Jimin descendit et alla ouvrir la portière du côté du siège-auto.

— On est arrivés petit cœur, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— Da ! dit-elle en lui tendant à son tour la peluche.

— Oui mon cœur, tu viens dans mes bras ?

Il la détacha et la prit délicatement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage. Yoongi, lui, récupéra les sacs qui étaient dans le coffre. Tout à coup, Hana gigota d'impatience, émettant des petites plaintes de mécontentement. Pendant une seconde, Jimin ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, craignant qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal, mais très vite son visage s'illumina de soulagement.

— Oui je sais, pardon, tu es très enthousiaste à l'idée de marcher, dit-il en la posant par terre.

Il se tenait derrière elle, lui tenant les mains, obligé de se pencher vers l'avant.

— Fais attention Hana, ne va pas trop vite, ce sont des cailloux sous tes pieds.

Yoongi avait mis les deux sacs en bandoulière sur ses épaules, essayant de leur trouver un équilibre, afin de pouvoir tenir son téléphone et prendre la toute première vidéo commémorative de l'arrivée de Hana dans leur foyer. Jimin la guidait jusqu'à la porte et elle riait. Elle voulait courir même, mais son nouveau père faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne perde pas son équilibre sur un sol qui pourrait la blesser. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte noire et Jimin dut se libérer une main pour récupérer les clés.

— Prête à découvrir ton nouveau chez-toi ?

Elle l'était assurément. Ils entrèrent dans un grand vestibule aux murs blancs, avec des miroirs accrochés aux portes coulissantes des placards qui contenaient vestes, manteaux et chaussures. Au bout, ils arrivèrent directement dans l'espace à vivre, grand et lumineux, aménagé presque uniquement de mobiliers blancs, noirs ou gris, un peu trop bien rangé pour une maison qui accueillait à présent un enfant. Bientôt tout allait changer et prendre plus de couleurs. La table de la salle à manger était déjà équipée d'une chaise haute pour bébé.

L'espace salon était du côté droit de l'entrée, avec un grand canapé, une table basse, la télévision et les différents appareils connectés, ainsi que le piano à queue noir que Yoongi s'était offert. La salle à manger était au milieu, séparant le salon de la cuisine américaine équipée et ouverte, avec un grand îlot qui servait de comptoir et de plan de travail.

Hana fut immédiatement attirée par le piano, si grand et si brillant.

— Il te plait le piano de papa ? demanda Jimin. Il en jouera pour toi autant que tu voudras.

Yoongi déposa les sacs : ils auraient tout le temps de ranger plus tard. Il retira son manteau et s'assit sur la banquette en face du clavier. Il commença par jouer une mélodie simple et joyeuse, reprenant une comptine connue. Cela plaisait à Hana qui s'avança vers lui, émerveillée. Elle n'était pas encore à la taille du clavier mais elle était curieuse déjà. Voyant Yoongi appuyer élégamment sur les touches, elle lâcha la main de Jimin pour aller taper sur les notes les plus proches d'elles, les plus graves, interrompant la fluidité de la mélodie. Elle en fut surprise et cela fit rire les jeunes parents. Yoongi la prit par la taille et la posa sur ses genoux où elle put avoir une meilleure vue sur le clavier. La musique qui en suivit ne fut plus reconnaissable, mais ils s'amusaient ensemble. Ce fut au tour de Jimin de prendre une photo avec son téléphone.

— Personne ne niera que ce soit ta fille déjà, commenta-t-il.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent assez de matraquer le piano, il était temps pour Hana de dîner. Elle voulait encore marcher, cette fois aidée de Yoongi. Ils entendirent un miaulement soudain et un chat au long pelage noir s'approchait d'eux avec prudence. Il était partagé entre vouloir accueillir ses maîtres et chercher à comprendre ce qu'était ce petit être un peu plus grand que lui.

— Ah te voilà toi ! s'exclama Jimin.

Le chat attira aussi l'attention de Hana. Yoongi s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et Jimin fit de même. Le félin avait l'air plus en confiance et il avança à pas de velours. Blottie dans les bras de Yoongi, Hana avait envie d'aller toucher cette peluche vivante mais le jeune père la tenait fermement. Il connaissait son chat mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à un enfant auparavant, sa réaction restait imprévisible.

— Voici Monsieur Patoune, continua Jimin en tendant sa main vers le museau du chat.

Il s'y frotta en ronronnant mais ne semblait plus vouloir avancer.

— Je ne me ferai jamais à ce nom, sache-le, murmura Yoongi.

Et pourtant cela faisait cinq ans que Monsieur Patoune partageait leur vie.

— Et voici Min Hana, reprit Jimin avec tendresse. Ta petite-sœur si on peut dire. Tu veilleras sur elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chat semblait renifler vers l'enfant, captant son odeur, cherchant une potentielle menace, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il s'approcha encore un peu et elle tendit sa main vers lui.

— Doucement, dit Yoongi.

Elle l'effleura à peine et le chat se laissa faire durant une minute, puis il repartit, considérant que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Il grimpa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'assit élégamment, regardant Hana de toute sa hauteur. Jimin se redressa et prit la chaise haute pour la mettre près du comptoir, à l'opposé de Monsieur Patoune. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pendant que Yoongi installait la petite fille sur la chaise, et en sortit un petit pot en verre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un produit qu'on achetait directement tout préparé, et Yoongi remarqua une vingtaine de pots bien rangés dans un compartiment du frigo.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fait des purées de légumes…

— Ça m'a pris toute la matinée, rougit Jimin en mettant le pot au micro-onde.

— Tu entends ça Hana ? Papa veut que tu manges bien. Alors on va mettre ce petit bavoir pour éviter de tâcher ta jolie robe avec de la bouillie verte.

— Ce n'est pas de la bouillie verte, répliqua Jimin. J'ai goûté et c'est très bon.

— Papa n'accepte plus les taquineries, répondit Yoongi en faisant la moue devant Hana.

La réalité des événements commençait à être assimilée. Ils avaient craint la possibilité de ne pas être capables de s'occuper d'un enfant, qu'au dernier moment tout se déroulerait de la pire façon, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Les échanges étaient naturels, leur bonne entente avec Hana, déjà observée durant leurs premières approches, se confirmait. Ils la firent manger tour à tour, terminant le dîner sur une compote. Elle eut même droit à un biberon. Installée dans les bras de Jimin, ils s'étaient déplacés dans le salon, posés dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Le soleil était couché déjà et ils pouvaient voir que Hana commençait à somnoler. Jimin déposa un baiser sur sa tête, et Yoongi, assis sur l'accotoir du fauteuil, tenait son compagnon contre lui. Un silence paisible s'était emparé du salon.

— On ne va pas tarder à la mettre au lit, murmura Yoongi.

— La changer, lui faire prendre un bain, lui mettre son pyjama, énuméra Jimin.

— On s'en sort bien et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on fasse mal les choses. Nous nous sommes préparés à tout ça. Le plus dur est passé.

Il se pencha sur Jimin et l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois le biberon terminé, ils montèrent au premier étage. La chambre de bébé était toute prête depuis des mois déjà. Le berceau trônait au centre de la pièce aux murs violets, avec quelques peluches disposées contre les barres, et un léger voile au-dessus avec un mobile musical composé d'étoiles aux branches. La table à langer était contre un mur, à côté de la commode qui contenaient les vêtements. Contre un autre mur ils avaient mis un canapé convertible en petit lit juste en retirant les dossiers, et à côté un coffre rempli de jouets entouré d'un tapis en mousse similaire à ceux du centre d'accueil, d'autres peluches étaient assises au sol, deux fois plus grandes que Hana elle-même, et puis au milieu de la pièce, un cheval à bascule bleu et pailleté. Yoongi fouilla un peu les sacs et sortit les doudous habituels de la petite fille pour les mettre dans le lit et Jimin la déposa sur la table à langer avant de laisser son mari se charger lui-même de lui retirer la couche, de lui faire prendre son bain dans la salle d'eau d'à côté, comme ils l'avaient répété avec les éducatrices.

Jimin restait auprès d'eux, profitant de ces moments privilégiés lui aussi. Allongée sur la table à langer pendant qu'on lui mettait une couche propre et son pyjama, elle restait intriguée par les bagues que portait Jimin aux doigts. Il rougissait en pensant au fait que ce n'était peut-être pas convenable pour s'occuper d'un enfant mais Yoongi le rassura.

— Si tu t'inquiètes trop sur des détails, autant ne plus rien faire. On apprend encore. Ce n'est pas grave, elles ne sont pas tombées de tes doigts, elles ne tombent jamais. Elle ne va pas les avaler comme ça.

— Je sais mais…

Mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières années qui avaient sapé une grande partie de sa confiance en lui. Yoongi le savait. La tête baissée, on aurait dit que Jimin était sur le point de pleurer mais son mari ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui releva le visage, un doigt sous le menton.

— Tu es le meilleur père qu'elle puisse avoir, n'en doute jamais. Elle n'était peut-être pas née quand on a commencé à faire la demande mais quelque part elle attendait d'être là pour toi. Ça a été très dur pour nous, toi surtout, et regarde où on en est.

Comme pour appuyer les paroles de Yoongi, Hana leva les bras vers Jimin pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. L'heure du coucher était venue. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la déposer dans le berceau, l'allongeant délicatement et la bordant. Yoongi le prit par la taille et ils la regardèrent s'endormir en silence.

— Ainsi commencent de nouvelles aventures, chuchota Yoongi.

Ils n'en avaient pas envie mais ils devaient la laisser à présent. Ils devaient au moins prendre leur dîner à leur tour avant d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été émotionnellement forte pour tous les deux, ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Se retrouver à deux dans ces moments-là faisait beaucoup de bien. Jimin se sentait apaisé dans les bras de Yoongi, si bien qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois au lit, ils se laissèrent le temps de profiter de quelques câlins avant d'éteindre les lumières sur cette journée singulière. Pourtant, au bout de vingt minutes, Jimin se redressa, l'air soucieux.

— Tu crois qu'elle dort bien ?

— On a le babyphone, dit Yoongi en montrant du doigt le petit récepteur posé sur la table de chevet.

Mais cela ne rassura pas Jimin pour autant. Il avait ce besoin vital de la voir, d'être sûr. Il serait incapable de dormir dans cet état.

— Mais si quelque chose arrive…

— Elle a neuf mois, elle fait ses nuits, son bilan de santé est excellent…

— Me permets-tu d'aller dormir dans sa chambre ?

— As-tu vraiment besoin de ma permission ? soupira Yoongi.

Jimin s'assit, le regardant avec insistance.

— Tu quittes déjà le lit conjugal, se plaignit le compositeur.

— Juste pour cette nuit.

Yoongi s'assit à son tour et prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains.

— C'est ce qu'on dit toujours « juste cette fois » mais je te parie que demain soir tu me feras encore la même scène, murmura-t-il avec amusement.

— Non, je suis sérieux, répliqua Jimin en le faisant lâcher prise.

— Je sais, fit Yoongi tout doucement. Vas-y.

Le danseur l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre celle de Hana. Yoongi soupira longuement et se recoucha, éteignant les lumières. Il resta aux aguets, concentré sur les ondes du babyphone, mais Jimin resta discret car il perçut à peine sa présence. Il l'entendit se coucher, sûrement sur le canapé. Il n'allait pas rester à l'écoute toute la nuit alors il se détendit pour dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd et soudain le prit par surprise, suivi d'un ronronnement proche de lui qui résonnait dans la chambre. Il sentit le chat se rouler en boule à ses côtés.

— Toi aussi tu te sens seul Monsieur Patoune ? Profite, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Jimin te cède sa place demain.

Et Yoongi grattouilla le cou du chat avant de se laisser s'endormir.

Des pleurs s'élevèrent brusquement au beau milieu de la nuit et Yoongi se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant une seconde, il ne savait même plus où il était, ni d'où les cris pouvaient venir. Les souvenirs revinrent rapidement et il se tourna vers la table de chevet. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'il entendit la voix de Jimin dans le babyphone.

— Qu'y a-t-il ma princesse ? C'est fini, je suis là.

Yoongi imaginait très bien son époux prendre la petite fille dans ses bras pour la calmer, et c'était sûrement ce qu'il était en train de faire car les pleurs s'étaient calmés et Jimin avait commencé à chanter. Rassuré, le musicien se rallongea et il se laissa bercer lui aussi par le chant qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Monsieur Patoune s'étira et se rendormit lui aussi.

**xXx**

Le réveil aux alentours de huit heures du matin était étonnamment doux pour Yoongi, lui qui n'aimait pas se lever tôt. La vie semblait avoir un goût différent, même sous la nouvelle lueur du jour. Il prit son téléphone et se souvint précipitamment de quelque chose d'important. Il se connecta sur kakaotalk et entra dans le salon où tous leurs amis communs se trouvaient : Namjoon et Seokjin, Taehyung et Jungkook, et puis Hoseok. Tous leur avaient laissé un message pour savoir si tout se passait bien et Yoongi avait totalement oublié de les mettre au courant.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages hier, on ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe une fois que le rêve est devenu réalité. Hana est bien rentrée avec nous, c'est un tel soulagement. Jusqu'au bout je crois que Jimin a retenu sa respiration. Tout s'est très bien passé, il a dormi avec elle, je pense qu'il en avait besoin pour définitivement tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé en quatre ans. Je vous envoie les premières vidéos et photos qu'on a prises, elle est merveilleuse, j'ai hâte que vous la rencontriez. On organisera sûrement un petit goûter tous ensemble. Merci pour votre soutien ! Je suis papa c'est officiel ! »

Il envoya le message et se leva. Il remarqua au passage que le chat n'était plus à ses côtés. Cela ne le surprit pas outre mesure, et il se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de Hana, pressé de retrouver ses amours. Il trouva Jimin allongé sur le canapé dont il avait retiré les dossiers, étendu sur le côté, tournant le dos. Yoongi s'approcha discrètement et remarqua que Hana n'était pas dans son berceau, mais entre Jimin et le mur, protégée d'une éventuelle chute. Attendri, Yoongi remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son compagnon. Le voir si apaisé était un tel soulagement, car ces quatre dernières années, Jimin avait beaucoup souffert émotionnellement.

Yoongi se souvint du jour où il avait proposé à son jeune époux de fonder une famille. C'était un jour d'été, chaud, mais agréable, où ils avaient pris un jour de congé pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient allés au parc Yongsan, avaient loué une barque pour faire une balade paisible, bercés par l'eau du lac. Dans cette atmosphère idyllique, Yoongi n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour parler sérieusement d'un tel projet, et Jimin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras, faisant vaciller la barque au passage. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'ils les attendaient. Leurs amis Namjoon et Seokjin venaient d'adopter à cette époque, il ne leur avait pas semblé que ce fut un parcours du combattant.

Ils montèrent un dossier rapidement, rencontrèrent Madame Lee et ses associés. Après avoir passé l'étape administrative, ils devaient assister à quelques rendez-vous. Cependant, la liesse ne dura pas, et au bout de trois mois leur dossier fut rejeté avec de vagues explications : d'autres couples étaient prioritaires, et puis Jimin avait vingt-deux ans à l'époque. N'était-ce pas trop jeune pour penser à adopter un enfant alors qu'il était un danseur reconnu internationalement au sein de la compagnie Universal Ballet ? Une flèche en plein cœur aurait eu le même effet sur le jeune homme. Il était sûr de vouloir fonder une famille avec Yoongi, il saurait gérer une carrière en même temps qu'un enfant, il ne serait pas la première personne à être confronté à ce genre de situation. Il en avait même parlé à ses compagnons de danse : ce n'était pas l'idéal quand on suivait un train de vie de danseur de ballet, où il était possible de voyager à travers le monde pour des représentations, mais ce n'était pas impossible, il y avait toujours des solutions. Si pour Yoongi ce n'était pas une fin en soi, que les couples ayant une réponse positive dès la première tentative n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela, Jimin, lui, le ressentit comme une injustice, d'autant plus qu'il était en partie la cause de ce rejet.

Double peine pour le jeune homme, quelques semaines après avoir eu la mauvaise nouvelle, un malencontreux accident : en pleine répétition, Jimin tomba de scène et sa cheville prit un très mauvais coup. Par chance, il n'eut aucune fracture, mais la foulure était sévère et il ne put plus danser pendant un moment, obligé de la reposer et de suivre des séances de kinésithérapie pour la remettre d'aplomb. Afin de remonter le moral de son compagnon, Yoongi monta un nouveau dossier. Ils prirent le temps de rassembler et mettre à jour les papiers demandés, réunir quelques lettres de recommandation de la part de personnes proches, et les démarches pouvaient repartir en espérant de meilleurs résultats.

Cependant, cette fois, le psychologue de l'établissement qui suivait le dossier avec Madame Lee avait émis de nouvelles interrogations au sujet de Jimin, à nouveau au bout de trois mois de suivi.

— Vous êtes un danseur professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tout à coup être tombé comme cela d'une si grande scène ? interrogea-t-il. C'est un peu trop pour une quelconque maladresse. Je me suis renseigné et ce genre d'incident n'arrive pratiquement jamais.

Jimin ouvrit grand les yeux, les joues rougissantes. Il n'osait croire en ce que cet homme insinuait.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Pourquoi je sacrifierai une carrière pour laquelle, justement, j'ai tant sacrifié ?

— Oui on se demande pourquoi, songea le psychologue. Il me semble que c'est votre carrière qui a fait débouter votre première demande.

— Jimin a toujours été une recrue exemplaire d'Universal Ballet. Le directeur peut vous le confirmer, intervint Yoongi.

— Alors pourquoi est-il tombé ?

— Un accident.

— Comprenez bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre de risque : il s'agit d'avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant. Si je ne suis pas certain de la stabilité d'un des deux parents, je ne peux pas accepter de lui confier un enfant. Ce sont des êtres fragiles qui ont besoin d'un vrai soutien.

Jimin se pétrifia. Madame Lee baissa la tête d'un air désolé. A cette époque, ce n'était pas elle qui avait le dernier mot. Yoongi plaida longuement pour leur défense mais le psychologue n'en démordait pas. Il ne chercha pas à discuter plus longuement avec Jimin : l'affaire était close. Il était encore trop jeune et pas assez responsable pour avoir un enfant à charge. Il resta pâle et muet durant tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez eux et finit par s'effondrer sur Yoongi une fois arrivés dans leur salon. Il finit même par croire lui-même qu'il était tombé de la scène, exprès. Après tout, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

— Je suis désolé, disait-il entre ses sanglots. Je suis tellement désolé. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

— Je sais, mon amour. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'y crois pas une seconde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondait Yoongi qui était impuissant et tout aussi démoralisé par ce deuxième refus injuste. Ils cherchaient une nouvelle excuse et ils ont décidé de te prendre pour cible. Ne les crois pas une seconde.

Mais il était trop tard, Jimin ne voulait plus reprendre la danse et avait arrêté les séances de kinésithérapie. Il ne voulait plus sortir, plus rien faire. Taehyung venait lui rendre visite souvent lorsqu'il le pouvait malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Après Yoongi, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux Jimin. Et si sa carrière de modèle l'emmenait partout dans le monde, il revenait régulièrement pour retrouver Jungkook, son petit-ami et chanteur à succès, et son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il était fusionnel, Jimin. Effaré de le voir dans cet état, même ses mots à lui n'arrivaient pas à le faire sortir de la pénombre dans laquelle il se laissait dévorer. Taehyung pouvait voir le poids de la culpabilité s'enfoncer sur ses épaules et Jimin ne semblait plus assez fort pour le soulever. Yoongi commençait à regretter d'avoir emmené Jimin avec lui sur le chemin de l'adoption, le chemin était peut-être trop éprouvant pour lui. Eventuellement, Taehyung et lui parvinrent à le convaincre de suivre une thérapie. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette dépression, qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était coupable de rien, qu'il pouvait reprendre la danse, faire les choses qu'il aimait, avant.

Petit à petit, Jimin reprit confiance en lui, et au bout d'un an, il lui semblait voir le bout du tunnel. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils furent recontactés directement par Madame Lee qui avait acquis plus de responsabilités. Elle était sincèrement inquiète de ce qui arrivait au jeune homme par sa faute, ayant reçu une lettre de Kim Namjoon. Cela conforta Yoongi dans l'idée de constituer un nouveau dossier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Elle leur annonça que le psychologue qui leur avait tant causé du tort était partie, et qu'une nouvelle collègue l'avait remplacé, plus ouverte à la discussion. Au début, Yoongi assistait seul aux réunions pour épargner Jimin de ses anciens démons, mais vint un moment où le deuxième parent devait absolument être présent. Le feeling se passa beaucoup mieux avec la nouvelle psychologue, et le thérapeute de Jimin avait également préparé une lettre pour soutenir son patient. Jimin allait bien, il était prêt. Cependant, pour éviter de nouvelles déceptions, Yoongi demanda à Madame Lee de prendre son temps, d'être sûre que les choses se passent bien, de ne pas leur promettre monts et merveilles.

— Ne me le brisez pas, je vous en prie, avait-il dit.

Et Madame Lee le rassura à ce sujet. Ce n'était absolument pas son but de blesser des parents en devenir.

Jimin et Yoongi prirent le temps de rencontrer chaque personne travaillant à l'institut et notamment les éducateurs qui s'occupaient directement des enfants. Ils passèrent des mois sans véritables avancées, mais au moins ils ne subirent pas un nouveau rejet. Madame Lee les accompagnait, rassurante. Jimin avait repris quelques cours de danse pour se remettre en forme et lui aérer l'esprit. Un jour, Madame Lee leur annonça une nouvelle qui pourrait leur convenir. Une jeune fille mineure s'était présentée à l'institut : enceinte de trois mois, elle ne voulait pas avorter mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus garder l'enfant. Ses parents et elle avaient donc décidé de le proposer à l'adoption dès sa naissance. Elle rencontra quelques parents mais ce fut son entretien avec Yoongi et Jimin qui la fit se décider. Au début, le jeune couple ne comprenait pas pourquoi eux spécifiquement.

— Vous voir sur scène m'a beaucoup inspirée pour franchir les obstacles de la vie, avoua-t-elle à Jimin. Si j'en suis là, c'est à la suite de mes propres erreurs, mais aussi, vous pouvez imaginer, des parents qui tolèrent à peine mon existence. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse dans un tel environnement.

— Ce… ce n'est pas très conforme, balbutia Madame Lee, mais je pense qu'on peut faire exception.

— Vous savez, reprit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, j'étais une de vos premières supportrices lorsque vous vous êtes mariés. Je sais que vous prendrez soin d'un enfant et qu'il aura tout ce dont il a besoin.

Le contrat était alors signé et ils suivirent pendant quatre mois la grossesse de Ji Eun avec qui ils s'entendaient bien. Ils ne virent jamais les parents qui, comme elle l'avait laissé suggérer, semblaient n'avoir aucun intérêt pour elle. Ce fut Jimin et Yoongi qui l'accompagnèrent aux préparations d'accouchement, ils apprenaient à mieux la connaître, à la comprendre. Ji Eun rêvait de revoir Jimin sur scène et il lui promit de revenir dans sa troupe. Ils étaient si proches du but cette fois qu'ils commencèrent à préparer la chambre pour le bébé. Ils avaient discuté longuement de la décoration, quels jouets acheter, quel meuble conviendrait le mieux… Ils avaient acheté un cheval à bascule en bois à monter et peindre soi-même, et ils le firent à deux, entre moments de rire et de tendresse. Un coup de peinture sur le bois, un autre coup sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, tout en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre partout. Ils étaient heureux de voir leur projet aboutir.

Un jour où ils étaient à l'institut pour y retrouver Ji Eun, ils entendirent des cris à l'accueil. La jeune fille était en larmes, le bras enfermé entre les doigts d'un homme qui paraissaient être son père. Madame Lee discutait avec lui, essayant de le calmer. Quand les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur Jimin et Yoongi, tous les deux ignorant le sujet de la discussion, sa colère redoubla.

— Ne me dis pas que tu voulais laisser mon petit-fils à des dégénérés ! hurla-t-il sur sa fille.

— Monsieur, je vous en prie, coupa Madame Lee. Il y a des enfants pas loin d'ici, gardez votre calme.

— Comment cela se fait-il qu'on permette à des sodomites d'adopter des gosses ?

— C'est la loi, répliqua-t-elle. Ils en ont le droit.

— Il y a des tas de parents normaux qui peinent à être acceptés ici, et vous jouez le politiquement correct ? Je refuse de participer à ça. Nous irons voir ailleurs.

Jimin était pétrifié mais Yoongi n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme ça.

— Qui êtes-vous pour nous juger, monsieur ? s'exclama-t-il. Contentez-vous d'être un père pour votre fille que vous êtes en train de terroriser.

— Vous n'aurez pas mon petit-fils, je vous le garantis. Pensez ce que vous voulez de ma façon de gérer ma famille, mais il n'ira pas dans un foyer de pédérastes.

— Je vous en prie, intervint Jimin. Laissez juste Ji Eun vous convaincre.

— Je te reconnais toi. Evidemment, c'est ton danseur en collant, aboya-t-il en direction de sa fille. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Puisque vous êtes riches, achetez-vous un gosse en Afrique, eux aussi ont besoin de charité. Mais pas mon petit-fils.

— Je t'en prie, supplia Ji Eun, j'ai signé un contrat.

— Tu es mineure, ton contrat n'est pas légal.

Sur ces mots, il le prit des mains de Madame Lee et le déchira avant de prendre la porte, les doigts toujours serrés sur le poignet de sa fille. Yoongi serra Jimin dans ses bras, assommé par ce coup du sort soudain, blessé par la violence des propos qui avaient été prononcés, et inquiet pour Jimin. Madame Lee leur promit de faire son possible pour faire changer cet homme d'avis, mais Yoongi n'avait que peu d'espoir.

Il ramena Jimin chez eux, et ils attendirent les nouvelles. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Jimin ne sombra pas dans le désespoir comme la dernière fois. Son cœur était en miettes, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il soutenait son mari autant que celui-ci le soutenait. Ils étaient deux à subir ce nouveau revers. Le lendemain, la mauvaise nouvelle tomba : ils ne reverraient plus jamais Ji Eun et n'avaient aucune chance de voir l'enfant qui allait naître et qui leur avait été promis. Taehyung et Jungkook vinrent à la rescousse et ils emmenèrent Jimin loin de Séoul pour lui changer les idées.

Yoongi préféra rester et passa ses journées au studio en compagnie de Namjoon et de Hoseok qui faisait partie de l'équipe artistique de l'agence et dirigeait les chorégraphies des artistes. Il avait du mal à faire semblant d'aller bien. Cela le touchait énormément lui aussi, lui qui avait cru pouvoir fonder une famille sans trop d'obstacles. Il avait du mal à écrire tant cette situation le rongeait, il avait besoin d'en discuter avec Namjoon. Autour d'un verre, avec Hoseok, ils discutèrent toute une nuit des difficultés qu'il rencontrait.

— Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais Seokjin et moi, on a eu un mal fou avant de pouvoir adopter Jun, confia-t-il. Ce n'est pas souvent dit parce que ça pourrait décourager des parents, mais se prendre une demande refusée, c'est vraiment douloureux. Les démarches sont longues, le chemin est tortueux, rempli de déceptions, mais il vaut vraiment le coup une fois qu'on tient l'enfant dans ses bras pour la première fois. Je sais que c'est très dur pour Jimin et toi en ce moment, je suis bien placé pour en parler. Combien de fois j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Jin de frustration en pensant que jamais notre dossier allait aboutir ? Mais quand j'ai tenu Jun et qu'il m'a tendu les bras, quand Jinnie l'a embrassé et qu'on est resté tous les trois plantés à l'institut comme une seule statue, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'avoir vécu tout ça. Alors ne baisse pas les bras. Jimin et toi n'en avez pas le droit. Votre tour viendra et ce jour sera merveilleux.

Alors Yoongi comprit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu plus, encore, quelques mois, et Jimin l'accepta également. Leur dossier n'était pas clos, Madame Lee faisait son possible. Ils se devaient de continuer car ils avaient encore tellement d'amour à donner. Puis un jour, les démarches furent relancées, ils étaient prêts, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs enfants présents à l'institut. Ils rencontrèrent Hana. Et tout était devenu plus beau.

Hana remua entre les bras de Jimin, indiquant à Yoongi qu'elle était réveillée. Le jeune homme sortit de ses songes et la prit dans ses bras en faisant en sorte de ne pas déranger Jimin.

— Et bien mon petit cœur, c'est confortable de dormir dans les bras de papa ?

Elle répondit par syllabes, ce qui fit rire Yoongi alors que Jimin commençait à remuer, alerté par la voix de l'enfant. Il embrassa les joues de sa fille, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine pour lui préparer son biberon. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jimin de descendre, et il les trouva tous les deux sur le canapé. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans une bulle, hors du temps, partageant un moment de symbiose parfaite. Et Monsieur Patoune les regardait d'un air solennel, juché sur le dossier du fauteuil d'à côté.

**xXx**

On ne s'ennuyait pas avec un bébé, et surtout pas quand on pouvait dire que ce bébé était le sien et qu'il offrait une nouvelle vie dans la dynamique du couple. Jimin était aux anges, il dansait avec Hana dans ses bras et elle semblait aimer cela. Ils en avaient supporté des épreuves pour être récompensés par une petite fille si enthousiaste et éveillée. Jimin croyait au destin. Plus tôt dans la journée, pendant qu'elle faisait la sieste, ils avaient commencé à faire le tri dans les photos qu'ils avaient pris en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Yoongi avait acheté un album de bébé et ils voulaient le remplir avec assiduité, même s'il leur manquait les premières étapes de la vie de Hana.

— Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire un véritable album de bébé mais on peut toujours concevoir quelque chose de parfait, proposa Jimin.

— Justement, ajouta Yoongi, légèrement gêné. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais être sûr qu'on ramène Hana, mais Madame Lee m'a donné ceci.

Il sortit de leur copie du dossier d'adoption une grande enveloppe. Il la tendit à Jimin qui l'interrogea du regard. Sans plus d'explication, il l'ouvrit et prit ce qu'elle contenait. Il y avait des photos d'échographie à divers stades de grossesse, il y avait également Hana alors qu'elle venait juste de naître, avec un bracelet d'hôpital, dans une couveuse, un portrait également de la mère, qui était morte en couche.

— Elle s'appelait Hyemi, dit-il. Elle était addict à l'héroïne. On ne sait pas qui est le père. En tout cas, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et la drogue l'a emportée à la naissance de Hana.

Jimin regarda longuement la photo de la jeune femme, émaciée et triste, pourtant très jolie.

— Cela explique le dossier médical de Hana, elle a été longtemps sous surveillance médicale, mais aujourd'hui c'est un bébé en bonne santé. Un jour elle posera des questions sur sa maman, reprit Yoongi avec douceur. Et je me dis qu'on ne devrait pas lui mentir. On ne l'a pas connue mais cette jeune femme fait en quelque sorte partie de la famille, elle est une part de Hana.

Son vis-à-vis ne dit rien, il se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras. Yoongi avait raison, ils devaient l'inclure dans l'album aussi.

— Et il nous faut une baby shower.

— C'est avant la naissance, fit remarquer Jimin.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais nous pouvons inviter tous nos proches, s'ils veulent faire un cadeau à Hana et bien qu'ils se fassent plaisir, appelons ça une fête de rencontre, expliqua Yoongi.

— Avec nos parents et nos amis, pas plus.

— Ce sera bien suffisant, soupira le musicien en pensant à l'organisation.

La journée finie, ils reprirent le rituel du coucher de la veille. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup appris en une journée : la joie de découvrir un peu plus de Hana – elle aimait vraiment la musique, ce qui était parfait pour un couple qui vivait de cela, l'épreuve des couches pas toujours très propres, les pleurs, les rires, et le lendemain serait encore une nouvelle aventure. Jimin tint sa parole et resta dans le lit conjugal cette nuit-là, guettant tout de même le babyphone de temps en temps. Ils avaient également besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, de s'enlacer, s'embrasser, redécouvrir la tendresse et la séduction à présent que leurs inquiétudes s'étaient envolées.

**xXx**

Jimin et Yoongi avaient préparé les invitations dans les règles pour la fête de rencontre officielle entre Hana et leurs proches. Cependant il avait fallu accorder les emplois du temps, et pour des figures du divertissement la tâche n'avait pas été aisée. Une semaine après l'arrivée de Hana dans sa toute nouvelle maison, elle allait voir du monde. Cela avait été très dur pour certains de leurs proches de ne pas venir leur rendre visite avant, mais Yoongi avait insisté pour qu'on leur laisse quelques jours d'intimité. Ils n'avaient permis qu'une seule exception : la visite des deux grands-mères qui étaient émues aux larmes de rencontrer leur petite-fille. Un après-midi avait été trop court à leurs yeux mais il leur avait été assuré qu'après la fête elles pourraient venir leur rendre visite quand elles voulaient.

— Mais je te préviens maman, avait dit Jimin sur un ton amusé. C'est ma fille, pas la tienne.

— Je sais que tu mangerais ta propre mère si elle s'accaparait ton bébé, grommela-t-elle avec tendresse. N'oublie pas quand même que je serai toujours là pour t'aider, même de Busan.

— Et moi de Daegu, ajouta la mère de Yoongi.

Il était évident qu'elles viendraient à Séoul plus souvent à présent.

Le jour de la fête arriva. Jimin avait donné pour heure d'arrivée quinze heures. Mais évidemment, Taehyung et Jungkook arrivèrent trente minutes avant, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Ils admirèrent la décoration du salon pour l'occasion : des ballons blancs et violets, des colombes en papier accrochés au mur, un buffet rempli de gâteaux préparés par les grands-mères…

— Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna Taehyung. Aucun alcool ?

— Aucun, dit sévèrement Yoongi.

Il s'était de toute façon débarrassé de toute bouteille alcoolisée dès qu'il avait compris que Jimin sombrait dans la dépression.

— C'est une fête pour enfant, tu t'attendais à quoi ? soupira Jungkook.

Jimin s'approcha d'eux avec Hana dans les bras. Elle portait une robe violette, pas trop pompeuse, sachant qu'elle allait gambader à quatre pattes une fois qu'ils la poseraient dans son parc installé à la place de la table basse.

— Bonjour toi, fit Taehyung avec un grand sourire. Regarde comme tu es belle comme un cœur !

Jungkook et lui n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour elle.

— Tu étais attendue, si tu savais, reprit Tae. Tu vas m'appeler Tonton, je vais être celui qui te feras les plus beaux cadeaux.

— Tu as de la compétition, fit remarquer Yoongi.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Les parents de Yoongi ainsi que sa sœur qui elle-même avait un fils de six ans, les parents de Jimin avec son frère, Namjoon et Seokjin accompagnés de leur fils de cinq ans : Junseok. Chacun vint saluer Hana, elle avait à peine le temps de se faire à ces nouveaux visages que d'autres venaient s'émerveiller devant elle. Le petit Jun n'était pas très intéressé : impressionné par le monde d'abord, il s'accrochait au pantalon de Seokjin.

— Je ne te prendrai pas dans mes bras, soupira-t-il. Tu es grand maintenant, va jouer avec le neveu de Yoongi.

— Papa, se plaignit Jun.

Mais Seokjin le regarda avec sévérité. Pendant cinq secondes. Il soupira à nouveau et le prit dans ses bras.

— Bon courage, dit-il à Jimin. Je cherche encore à savoir dire non. Tu as vu Jun comme elle est jolie Hana ?

Jun haussa les épaules. Namjoon hocha la tête. Seokjin prétendait le contraire auprès de leurs amis, mais il était tellement en amour avec leur fils que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas un comportement pourri gâté. Seokjin savait mettre des limites quand il le fallait mais il avait du mal à se résoudre au fait que Jun ne soit plus un bébé. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas arrêté sa carrière de modèle. Il avait réussi à aménager son emploi du temps en fonction, tout comme Namjoon.

— J'ai droit à du gâteau ? demanda Jun.

— Le mot magique, fit Seokjin.

— S'il te plait tonton Jimin.

— Ils sont là pour toi, tu peux te servir. Et va jouer avec Goon, il ne demande que ça, ajouta Jimin en montrant du doigt le neveu de Yoongi.

Jun descendit des bras de son père et courut retrouver Goon pour aller demander une part de gâteau aux adultes les plus proches de la table.

— Tu as repris des couleurs, Park Jimin, constata Jin avec un sourire. Tu vas reprendre la danse professionnelle ?

— Je pense, dit le jeune homme.

Ils entendirent le cliquetis d'un appareil photo. Taehyung était chargé de faire l'album souvenir de la journée.

— C'est un très beau tableau, commenta-t-il. Jimin, tout jeune papa, éblouissant, Seokjin, le super model à la beauté reconnue dans le monde, et surtout Hana, une jolie fleur resplendissante. Quel amour.

Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la petite.

— C'est qui ton tonton préféré ?

— Bas les pattes ! coupa une voix forte.

Hoseok était enfin arrivé. Lui aussi avait les bras chargés de cadeaux.

— Et ça recommence, soupira Yoongi qui venait de rejoindre Jimin.

— Excuse-moi, si tu crois que je vais te laisser manipuler la petite c'est que tu me connais mal, fit Hoseok en fixant Taehyung avec méfiance.

— Manipuler ? Tu en sors des grands mots. Jimin est mon âme-sœur, c'est évident que je vais être son tonton préféré !

— Oh ciel, éloignez-les des enfants, soupira la sœur de Yoongi.

— Je suis son vrai tonton, dit le frère de Jimin.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler à ce combat de coq, lui dit Yoongi.

Taehyung et Hoseok se jaugeaient du regard et personne ne croyait une seconde en cette rivalité tant les deux hommes s'appréciaient.

— Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi, Kim Taehyung, beauté fatale aux grands yeux. Je suis déjà le tonton préféré de Jun.

— Ah tu crois ça, Jung Hoseok, aux mouvements aussi précis qu'un couteau ? Demandons-lui pour voir.

Ils se tournèrent vers Jun, qui était à présent dans les bras de Jungkook avec une part de gâteau dans les mains.

— Dis-moi mon petit Jun, commença Taehyung.

— Qui est le meilleur de tous les tontons ? finit Hoseok.

— C'est tonton Kookie, répondit l'enfant du tac-au-tac.

— T'es le meilleur mon pote, fit Jungkook.

Il lui tendit la main et Jun tapa dedans. A la surprise générale, Jungkook l'éloigna de Taehyung et de Hoseok en imitant l'avion, sous les éclats de rire du garçon. Dépités, les deux autres durent s'avouer vaincus.

— Je vous jure, vous m'épuisez, commenta Seokjin, exaspéré. Et Jungkook, si Jun est malade c'est toi qui joueras aux infirmières, et je m'en fiche si tu as un enregistrement demain. Namjoon ne te fera aucune fleur !

— Ah bon ? intervint le concerné. C'est encore ma compagnie, non ?

Mais Jungkook revint, sans Jun, qui était de nouveau avec Goon.

— En tout cas, mes félicitations à tous les deux, reprit Hoseok sur un ton plus sérieux. Elle va en briser des cœurs cette petite fleur. Yoongi, faudra veiller à ce que Jun ne s'approche pas trop d'elle plus tard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? coupa Seokjin.

— Tu connais les garçons, s'expliqua-t-il avec taquinerie.

— Non je ne connais pas, tu parles de mon fils, alors fais attention à tes fesses. Mon fils n'est pas assez bien pour Hana ? s'emporta-t-il en attrapant l'oreille du chorégraphe.

— Alors ce n'est pas que la discussion n'est pas intéressante mais on va éviter de les marier trop tôt, fit Yoongi avec une grimace.

Namjoon avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Jungkook écoutait à peine, trop occupé à capter l'attention de la petite fille.

— De toute façon elle est déjà amoureuse de Jungkook, commenta Taehyung avec un sourire tendre en la voyant regarder son compagnon avec un petit rire.

— C'est fou mais elle ressemble à Jimin, dit le chanteur. Je ne sais pas comment mais il y a quelque chose.

— Tu crois ? demanda Jimin en essayant de détailler le visage de sa fille plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

— C'est une impression.

— Moi je trouve qu'elle a un air de Yoongi, ajouta Hoseok. Avec ses petits yeux de chats.

Les jeunes papas semblaient songeurs. Cela était génétiquement impossible mais si leurs amis le disaient, ils le prendraient comme un compliment. Jungkook passa son bras autour de la taille de Taehyung.

— Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, dit-il. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé pour en arriver là. Elle a mis du temps à arriver mais vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour nager dans le bonheur.

— C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Seokjin en caressant la joue de Hana.

— Et vous alors ? demanda Yoongi à Taehyung. C'est quand votre tour d'avoir un enfant ?

— Crois bien qu'on essaie inlassablement, répondit Jungkook avec un sourire sardonique.

Il serra Taehyung un peu plus contre lui, posant sur lui un regard sans équivoque. Son compagnon comprit très vite ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

— Oh oui, au moins deux fois par jour.

— Stop, là c'est lourd, marmonna Seokjin.

— Oui, soupira Yoongi, je crois qu'on l'a déjà faite celle-là.

— Un jour peut-être mais pas maintenant, répondit Taehyung sur un ton plus sérieux.

Un jour.

Et Jimin embrassa de nouveau sa fille. Et Yoongi l'embrassa à son tour. C'était sa journée à elle et elle avait encore tant à voir. Yoongi avait déjà une chanson pour elle et savait d'ores et déjà qui devrait la chanter. Jimin allait bientôt reprendre le chemin d'Universal Ballet, il se savait attendu par ses camarades, et il l'avait promis une fois à une jeune fille perdue. Il voulait montrer à Hana ce qu'il savait faire aussi. Plus tard elle danserait peut-être avec lui, ou elle jouerait du piano, chanterait, étudierait ce qu'elle aurait choisi, tant de possibilités s'offraient à elle. S'offraient à eux.


End file.
